Leona's Journey
by Yoda's Padawan
Summary: When a young fuzor with the heart of a Maximal and not loyal to Megatron joins the Predacons, what'll happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own TF or Beast Wars. I own Leona. That's it.**

RG: This is about a femme that popped into my head this morning. Yes, her attitude's based a lot like Pantha's. but that's not the point! Also, this takes place during the original beast wars.

* * *

The first thing the young Transformer saw when she came online was black. Complete and total darkness that not even her optics could pierce. Then, the lid to her stasis pod hissed and opened, letting in the sun's bright light that made the femme squint. Once she had gotten used to the light, she sat up and looked around. "Wha'?" The femme blinked. "Where-Where am I? This isn't Cybertron…"

A finger poked the femme on the back of the head. "New Predacon a fuzor-femme." A male voice that had a buzzing quality to it said, disappointment evident in the voice.

The femme turned. She saw a green and yelled Transformer looking at her with big, bug optics that were a soft, light blue color. The femme cocked her head to the side and blinked. "Hello."

The mech blinked. "Hello…" He said, looking the femme over.

"Waspinator!" A booming voice yelled from the mech's comm..

Waspinator jumped. His wings buzzed nervously as he answered, "Y-Yezz, Megatron?"

"Have you, Rampage and Terrorsaur located that blasted stasis pod yet or not? The computer says your near it." Megatron's voice asked. He sounded VERY impatient and, for some reason, the bug was VERY scared of him.

"Yezz, Megatron…"

"Good. Then-" Megatron's voice was cut off, however, when the bug yelped and fell forwards, a scorch mark on his back.

The femme saw this and jumped out of her stasis pod. She landed next to Waspinator and bent down, shaking him gently. "Hello? Hello. Wake up. You okay?" She asked, looking at the stasis locked bug.

"Oh great." A male's voice that had a Brooklyn Accent growled. "De Preds got 'ere first…the protoform's a Predacons." He spat.

The new Predacon snarled. She stood up and turned to face the voice in one, smooth motion. The femme growled as she saw a brown, furry Transformer looking at her. "What was that for?!" She snarled, glaring at the rat with glowing, golden-brown eyes. "What'd he do to you?!"

"He was created." The rat answered, growling back, as he got a good look at the femme.

She was fuzor, that much he knew. She looked like SilverBolt a bit with the way her back legs were that of a bird's and her front that of a lioness's. She had two very large, black bird wings coming out of her back that flapped once as her lioness tail flicked, showing she was mad.

"What's yer problem?" The rat asked, annoyed.

The fuzor growled and extended her wings. "You attacked him from behind!" She growled, optics flashing with hate. "He couldn't defend himself!! Leona-TERRORIZE!!"

Leona let out a screech worthy of a lioness as she stood up, transforming. Her big, black wings folded behind her as her front legs extended into robotic arms and her fingers extended, revealing five fingers on each hand that had a very sharp claw on the tip of each one. Her lioness head folded over to become her chest plate and her head popped up. Leona had two piercing golden brown optics that matched her beat mode's eyes and a battle mask over her mouth and nose. Her cat ears remained where they were on the top of her head as she glared at him. "You'll pay for not granting him a real battle!"

"Bring it on, kitty!" The rat growled.

"Rattrap." A calm voice said softly as an ape Transformer landed next to the rat. "Leona, correct?" He asked, looking at the fuzor femme.

Leona nodded. "Yes." She said as she walked over to Waspinator. She bent down and rolled him onto his back, never taking her optics off the two Maximals. "Why?"

"I am Optimus Primal." Primal said, looking at the femme. "Please calm down. We do not wish to fight."

"Then why'd the rat hurt him?!" Leona growled as she stood up, poking Waspy with a wing gently.

Primal sighed. "Because he's our enemy. One of Megatron's Predacons." He said softly, "And you're one of us. A Maximal. We came to help you and get to you before the Predacons could get to you and turn you into one of them against your will."

"No." Leona shook her head. "No. He got me out of the pod I was trapped in. Not you.

"We were on our way, bird brain." Rattrap growled.

"Don't! Call me bird brain." Leona growled.

Primal sighed. "Rattrap, please." He said and then moved his gaze from the rat to the fuzor. "Leona, you are one of us. You are a Maximal, not a Predacon. If you join the Predacons, Megatron will use you. To him, you're a tool with no feelings. He'll force you to do things against your will."

Leona locked optics with Primal, challenging him like a cat would with a staring contest. "And _what_, pray tell, would you do to me if I joined you instead of Megatron?" She asked, glaring at him. "Hmm?"

"I will not use you or treat you like a mindless tool."

"But you'll order me around. And that…I will not allow. I don't take orders from anyone." Leona said, looking at Primal. She then looked at Rattrap. "I don't listen to anyone who attacks a defenseless 'bot either."

"No 'old on." Rattrap growled, stepping forwards. The rat let out a yell as a shot hit him square in the chest, sending him sprawling back.  
"She said she's not going with you, rat." A high-pitched voice growled, pleasure evident in it.

"Terrorsaur." Primal growled as he reached for his blaster.

"Not so fast, Primal!" Another voice snarled as a bang was heard.

"Wha'?" Optimus asked, turning, only to be blasted back by a cannon's blast. The mech groaned once he had hit the ground and sat up, rubbing his head. His vision cleared and he saw both Terrorsaur and Rampage standing in front of Leona, protecting her. "Leona." He groaned as he sat up. "You're not a Predacon."

"Oh…but she is." Rampage grinned, firing again.

Primal yelled as he was hit in the chest. The mech touched his comm.. "Primal to base."

"Base here, big bot." Cheetor's voice said.

"Send a few Maximals to-" Primal looked up and saw that the four Predacons were gone. "Never mind." He sighed, "Prepare the CR Chambers."

Rattrap groaned as he sat up. "I hate Preds!"

"I know, Rattrap." Primal sighed.

"I REALLY hate Preds…"

"I know, Rattrap."

"I-"

"Rattrap! Enough. Let's just…get back to base."

"Ya got it, boss monkey." Rattrap said as he stood up, shaking his head.

* * *

RG: You've read. Now review. Please...


	2. A Past Revealed, Somewhat

**Disclaimer: RG don't own Transformers or Beast Wars. She only owns Leona, Lee, Ky and the OCs she's forgotten.**

RG: Enjoy. That's all I gotta say.

* * *

Leona took a deep breath as she walked through the Predacon base. She looked at Megatron and then eased Waspinator's stasis locked body into a CR Tank before she turned back around and faced Megatron. "So…you're Megatron?" She asked, a hand on her hip as she looked at him, optics showing no feelings whatsoever.

Megatron blinked. He was quite surprised at not only the femme's question, but her attitude as well. She seemed to have no respect for him at all. The Rex regained his composure quickly and then glared at Leona. "Yesss….I am…"

"Thought so." Lea sighed, walking away from the tank. "The floating throne gave I away." She yawned. The fuzor looked around and saw the other Predacons. She folded her arms. "So, who are these guys?" Leona asked, nudging her head towards the Preds.

Megatron continued to glare at Leona, but then introduced the other Predacons. He got to the last three, who had helped her back at the pod. "The wasp was Waspinator, the crab Rampage and he's-"

"Terrorsaur. I know. We've met." Leona growled. She folded her wings neatly and glared at Terrorsaur, but then looked at Megatron. "So what now, boss?"

Megatron looked at the femme. He opened his mouth to say something, but Tarantulas interrupted him, saying something about Energon. The rex looked at the spider. "Hmm….Tarantulas, you, QuickStrike, Rampage and I shall go. BlackArachnia, show the new Predacons to her room." Megatron ordered.

The She-Spider muttered something, but walked down the hall, motioning for Leona to follow her, which the fuzor did, ruffling her wings slightly.

The Predacons all watched the two femmes walk away and Terrorsaur growled. He folded his arms and glared at Leona. "We've met, have we? Somehow, I doubt that…though there is something familiar about you…" He muttered to himself.

* * *

Once Leona was settled into her room and BlackArachnia had left, the fuzor poked her head out of the room. She looked around and saw nor heard anyone nearby. She left her room, closing the door behind her, and headed towards the control room. When she was halfway there, a voice growled behind her. Leona sniffed the air and growled as she turned around. "What do you want, Dino-breath?"

Terrorsaur growled. He folded his arms. "What do you mean 'we've met'? I've never seen you before in my life!" He said, glaring at the young fuzor.

"Oh, but we have." Leona growled back. She glared at him and played with her mast. "You may have changed in appearance, but your voice hasn't changed one bit." The fuzor snarled, "Sorry, L, but you can't hide from me."

Terrorsaur blinked. "Sena?" He asked, surprised. The mech looked at Leona. "That you?"

"Who else would it be?"

Terrorsaur watched the Leona turn on her heels and walk away, her tail twitching furiously, and frowned. He sighed and growled slightly. "So…you're still alive…well…as long as you don't tell anyone about the past, you'll not have to worry about your future, will you?" He asked no one as he watched the fuzor disappear into the control room.

Leona sighed as she walked into the control room. She folded her arms as a buzzing sound was heard behind her. The femme froze. She then quickly turned around and pounced. Leona felt herself grab something in her talons and pinned the thing on the ground, her instincts kicking in as she moved over it swiftly. The fuzor snarled, but stopped and her optics softened when she saw who was under her. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" Leona yelped, moving off the mech. She helped him up. "Forgive me, I thought you were…"

"Fuzor femme thought Wazzpinator was Terror-bot, correct?" Waspinator asked as he dusted himself off.

"Er…right…" Leona blinked. "How'd you know?"

"Wazzpinator heard fuzor femme and Terror-bot talking." The bug shrugged, thinking it was no big deal. "Wazzpinator got out of CR Tank in time to hear talking."

Leona's golden brown optics widened. "What-What did you hear?" She asked, ruffling her wings. She was obviously nervous for some reason. After a minute of silence, the fuzor swallowed and grabbed Waspinator's shoulders. "Well?"

"Wazzpinator didn't hear much."

"But what DID you hear?"

"What does fuzor femme care what Wazzpinator hear of fuzor femme and Terror-bot's conversation?"

"Er…" Leona blinked. She let go of Waspinator's shoulders and took a step back. "Well…uh…it was a private conversation, Mr. Nosey!" She said, folding her arms.

Waspinator blinked. He looked at Leona as the fuzor folded her wings behind her and walk away. The mech stayed quiet and watched the femme walk away and towards a computer. "What fuzor femme doing?"

"Hackin'."

Waspinator flew over to Leona's side. He peered over her shoulder. "Into what?"

Leona stayed quiet as she plugged herself into the computer. She turned her head and looked at Waspinator. "Waspy, you tell anyone I did this and I shall rip your wings off one by one and then move onto your antennae." The fuzor said, smiling.

Waspinator gulped. He looked at Leona. "Wazzpinator won't say anything…"

"Good boy…"

* * *

The Cybertronian night was a brisk, cold one as the moon shone down on an abandoned part of town. A young femme swallowed as she saw three much larger mechs come into view with a slightly smaller mech in front of them that had piercing red optics. The smaller mech glared at the young femme and growled slightly.

"S-Sir?" The femme asked, swallowing, "Why-Why'd you call me here?"

The smaller mech growled as he glared at the mech. "You betrayed Megatron to the Maximals, Sena."

Sena gasped. She shook her head fursiously. "N-No! I-I would never do that! You've got to believe me! Not after what happened to Lee!"

"I don't. Megatron doesn't believe you either."

"B-But after all I've done! After all the hacking and stealing that I've done for you, you can't possible think that I've betrayed the Predacons! I wouldn't! I know what happens when you do…" Sena tried, her optics widened with terror.

The mech continued to stare at Sena with no emotion on his face or in his voice, "But I do…and I'm afraid that, and Megatron's the one that decided this, mind you, that your sparkling will pay for your betrayl."

"No! Not Ky! Please, not my baby! Kill me, torture me, but leave my baby alone! The Maximals have already taken my mate from me! Please, please, PLEASE don't take Ky!" Sena begged, tears in her emerald optics.

"Sena, Sena, Sena…" The mech chuckled as he walked over to the frightened gemme. He leaned over so his mouth was next to one of her audios and whispered, "It's too late."

"NO!!" Sena sobbed. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed, shaking her head furiously. "No! Not my baby! Not Ky! Not him! Not my baby…he's all of Lee I have left!" She whimpered, crying her optics out.

A snap was heard and someone kicked Sena in the head, sending her flying back with a cry. Sena growled as four shadows loomed over her. The mech's voice laughed. "Sena, you'll live to see tomorrow, but you shall be punished even more than getting your child taken from you."

Sena reached out to the mech weakly as he walked away. "Please…where's my baby? Ky's alright…isn't he?"

The mech paused. He didn't turn around to face her, but the femme knew he had a smile on his face. "Do it." Was all he said before walking away.

Sena cried out as a sharp pain hit her side. Tears fell. "Ky…no…"

* * *

Leona yelled as she shot out of recharge, tears running down her face. The fuzor jumped out of bed and, wrapping her wings around her, walked out of her room and out of the Predacon base. She had been with the Predacons for a week now and the nightmares kept getting worse. Just like her attitude towards Megatron and Terrorsaur. While she showed Megatron the little bit of respect he had come to realized was all that Leona was going to show him, Leona gave Terrorsaur no respect and shot him remarks when he talked to her. It took all the fuzor had to keep herself from strangling and cursing Terrorsaur to death.

Leona landed on the roof of the ship and wrapped her wings around herself as she pulled out a small necklace. It was nothing but a bunch of nuts on a metal string, but the fuzor held it close as if it was made with gold string and decorated with emeralds. Tears fell from her optics and landed on the necklace.

"Hey, what's wrong, pussy cat?" BlackArachnia asked. The she-spider walked over to Leona and saw the necklace, "What's that, L?"

"A necklace. My-My s-son made it for me…" Leona whispered, wiping her tears away. She continued to hold the necklace close and whisper something where the spider couldn't hear her.

"You remember your past?" BlackArachnia asked, surprised. "Not many of us that came from our pods can."

"Sometimes….sometimes I wish…I wish I couldn't remember my past."

"Why?"

Leona didn't answer. She wrapped her wings around her, ending the conversation. Small, quiet sobs could be heard coming from the young femme as her wings shuddered and ruffled a bit.

BlackArachnia took the hint and walked away. She entered the base and sighed. "She has her secrets and so does everyone else here. She doesn't want to share 'em, then we won't share ours…" The she spider commented before entering her room. However, she didn't know that someone heard her and was curious to know what she meant.

* * *

Leona heard footsteps coming towards her and sniffed the air. The fuzor sighed. "Rampage." She muttered, wings drooping as she unwrapped herself. "What do you want, Rampage?"

Rampage smirked as he walked over to her. "You do not fear me." He commented, sensing no fear. "All of the Predacons fear me somewhere deep inside their spark, yet you do not."

"Nope." Leona sighed.

"Why?"

Leona turned. She looked at Rampage with tired and very upset optics. "I do not fear death." The fuzor whispered, "I LONG for death, but it never comes for me…" Leona sighed again and, already knowing what the crab's next question would be, answered the question that didn't need to be asked, "I want to see my mate and baby again, Rampage. The Maximals took my mate from me and my child was taken from me by…"

Rampage looked at the femme as she trailed off and took a ragged sigh. "Who took your sparking?" He asked, feeding off the fuzor's sadness, which turned to rage so quickly that Rampage was startled.

"Megatron. He ordered my child to be killed because he thought I had betrayed the Predacons back on Cybertron!" Leona snarled, standing up. She flapped her wings, "It was all a lie! I didn't betray them! It's all Terrorsaur's fault! He started the rumor! He got my child killed! Ky was only a few months old…"

But, as quickly as it came, it was gone. The anger he had felt coming from the femme was no replaced by the sadness that was there earlier as Leona sank to her knees, sobbing. After a moment of feeding off the fuzor's emotions, Rampage turned and started to walk away as a plan worked itself into his twisted mind as he felt a small rage grow inside him. He, himself, had no childhood, and, while he loved to kill, he couldn't help but feel something inside hate Megatron even more for robbing the fuzor's sparkling of his childhood. The crabbot growled slightly as he left the femme alone to weep about her lost family and headed inside to work on his plan.

* * *

RG: Alright. Ya read, Now review. Pretty please!!


End file.
